Family Reunion
by homeworkfan
Summary: A teenager suddenly appears in Storybrooke. No one knows who she is or where she came from. But it's soon discovered that she has an unexpected family member already living in the small town.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the dense forest. Fleeing, escaping. Something was after her. Large. Furry. Trenchant teeth. A long snout. Four, giant paws. And a low growl rising up in its throat. A wolf. It was unmistakable. And through the thick forest, the wolf had a clear advantage. The best she could do was continue to bob and weave and hope. Hope that she could somehow get away from predator. She continued to weave meticulously through the trees, making careful, yet quick decisions as to where to turn.

Out of the forest, she found herself in a small town. The wolf right behind. A second wolf joined the first. . . . or, cut it off. Made sure the first wolf couldn't get to her. But she wasn't going to trust the suspicion. She ran out into the darkened city street. With limited sight due to the night sky and few street lamps whose light only illuminated a few feet, it was almost too late before she saw it.

She should have seen it coming. Watched for the lights. Heard it zooming up the street. But she didn't. Not until it was too late.

The car hit her. Time seemed to slow. She felt her legs snap, and she felt herself glide onto the truck's hood. She got a split second glance at the two people in the car. Their shocked faces, before she hit the windshield. And lost consciousness. The broken glass left her even more bruised and bloodied as the impact sent her rolling back onto the cold concrete road.

Mary Margaret and David stepped out of the car as Ruby, returned to her human form, came running up to the others. "Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," David said. "I'm going to call Emma." David pulled a cell phone from his pocket and walked around to the back of the truck to make the call.

Mary Margaret and Ruby bent down next to the girl. "She'll be fine," Mary Margaret assured Ruby. "As long as we can get her to the hospital quickly."

"And if we can't?" Ruby asked.

"We won't have that problem. Emma will be here soon. She'll take her. And Dr. Whale will be able to take care of her." Mary Margaret pressed her hand against the girl's bleeding forehead. "We need to wrap this."

"Oh here, use my jacket," Ruby offered. She pulled the jacket off, allowing Mary Margaret to wrap it tightly against the girl's forehead. Ruby watched with knit brows. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful. I was trying to stop the other wolf, but I should have made sure nothing else happened to her."

"This isn't your fault, Ruby. You couldn't have stopped our car. There was no way to prevent this," Mary Margaret said.

David walked back to the others, kneeling down next to them. "Emma's on her way. How's the girl?"

She was short of breath. Limp. Blood dripped from her multiple wounds. Looking over her, David could see she was young. Only about fifteen or sixteen. Young to be running alone through a forest. Especially since he'd never seen her, and he knew everyone who lived within the small town. She had to have come from somewhere else. . . . But where?

"Not good," Mary Margaret said.

Sirens wailed throughout the quiet town as Emma sped up the street towards the crash site. She stopped the car next to the curb and stepped out. "What happened?"

"A wolf was chasing her and she ran out into the street. And then she was hit," Ruby explained quickly.

"She didn't see us and we didn't see her," David said.

"And please don't blame her, Emma. She couldn't help what happened. Anyone would have done what she did," Said Mary Margaret.

"Just help me get her in the car," Emma said. David picked the girl up, gently laying her across the back seats of Emma's police van. "I'll tell you as soon as she's well enough for visitors."

"Thank you, Emma," David said.

Emma did nothing but give a nod as she got into her car. She turned the vehicle around and had soon disappeared into the night, with only the sound of sirens still hanging in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle walls shook as another blow crashed against the stone. Belle pulled her sister to her feet, dragging her up the staircase. "Go, Samantha. Hurry."

"I'm going," Samantha said. She stumbled up the steps as another crash shook the building. At the top of the stone steps stood their mother in the throne room, backed up behind her husband and son.

"Girls!" She said. "Get to the dungeons, now. It's the safest place for you."

"What about Nicholas?" Samantha asked. Her eyes were trained on her brother, as he stood in preparation for the Ogres to break through the castle walls.

"I'll be fine," Nicholas said. His eyes were full of pity for his sister. His expression was hiding the immense fear that was slowly engulfing him. But with his family around, he wasn't going to give into it. "Go to the dungeons. You'll be safe there. We will come as soon as we can."

"Go girls," Sir Maurice ordered.

Reluctantly, Belle and Samantha fled. The hurried down staircase after staircase. The walls shook. And the floor rumbled beneath their feet. Catching a glimpse outside, Samantha could see their small army up against the ferocious ogres. Swinging, stumbling, the men charge through battle – their clearly outnumbered fight. But never faltering. Never swaying. They would not give up.

Samantha found herself slowing to a stop. But she didn't care. Those were her people, dying at the Ogre's hands. Without the second sound of pounding footsteps, Belle turned to see Samantha staring out one of the large castle windows at the battle below. "I know how you feel," Belle said.

"Why do the Ogres have to do this? There's nothing about this palace that's the least bit intriguing," Samantha said.

"Except for the people in the castle. They would love to kill father."

"It's wrong. What did we ever do to them?"

A long pause was placed between her response as Belle looked at her sister. There was so much she didn't know. "We should go," Belle said, deciding to avoid the question completely. She once again hurried Samantha down the hallways until they reached the dungeons. They seated themselves in a corner, huddled together, as the sounds of battle raged on overhead. Belle comfortingly put her arms around Samantha. Both were terrified. Both were worried.

"How long do you think this war will last?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know," Belle replied.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps rushing down the stone steps and the familiar voice of their mother as it rang throughout the dungeon. "Girls, you must get upstairs now."

Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm switching off chapters between what's going on in Storybrooke and what's happening in the Enchanted forest, so some of them may be short like this in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stepped into Granny's café, immediately meeting the eyes of David and Mary Margaret, who waved her over

"How's the girl?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as Emma had approached the table.

"I asked Dr. Whale to contact me as soon as he knew. He hasn't called yet, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Emma said.

"Right. Okay. I hope we didn't cause anything terrible to happen to her," Mary Margaret said.

"It's all right. She'll be fine," David said.

A ring filled the café as Emma's cell went off. "Hello?" She asked into the mobile. "Dr. Whale?" She paused for a moment as she allowed the doctor to speak. "Okay. Thank you." Line dead, Emma put her phone away. "She's fine. She'll be in recovery for a while, but she's fine. Dr. Whale said she just went through surgery and she's still out cold."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mary Margaret said.

David put his arm around Mary Margaret. "Thank you, Emma."

"Yeah," Emma said. "I told Henry I would meet him at the park. So I'll meet up with you two later."

"See you later," David said. Emma exited the café, getting in her car once more. She drove down the street, stopping at the park where she could see Henry happily playing on the swing. As Emma approached, Henry stopped pumping his legs back and forth, back and forth; allowing the swing to slow until it finally came to a gentle enough motion for Henry to jump off.

"Emma!" Henry said. He grabbed his book of fairytales and ran to her.

"Hey kid, Emma said.

"I heard you and Mary Margaret and David talking last night. I know who she is."

Emma furrowed her brow. She'd been under the impression that everyone from the Enchanted Forest had already found their way to Storybrooke. Then again, Hook and Cora had made a late appearance, and with all the confusion between the boundary lines of Storybrooke and the forest, it wasn't an impossible idea. "Who is she?"

Henry took a minute to flip through the large pages of his old book, until he finally came across one with a picture of a girl with wavy blonde hair and Belle running down a castle hallway. "Her name is Samantha. I knew she wasn't here. But her story isn't complete. It doesn't say what happened to her."

"Is that Belle?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. During the Ogre wars. That's her sister."

"Belle has a –"

"Emma," They were cut off my Mr. Gold calling from a few yards away. His hands were clasped over his cane and Belle stood beside him.

"Stay here, Henry," Emma instructed before she walked over to Mr. Gold and Belle.

"I need your help," Mr. Gold said. "Bae won't talk to me. But he listens to you. I need you to ask him to listen. Just listen."

"It's Neal's choice. And I understand why he doesn't want to talk to you. I'm not going to make him," Emma said.

"But you can try," said Mr. Gold.

Emma studied Mr. Gold for a moment. His urgent expression. His sad eyes. "Fine," She said. "But you may want to focus more on Belle right now. Her family emergency is probably a lot worse than yours."

"Mine?" Belle asked. "I don't know what you mean."

"What's this about?" Mr. Gold said.

"Your sister," Emma said. "She found her way to Storybrooke last night."

"Samantha? Dad said she disappeared soon after I left. I thought she was dead," Belle said.

"She's lucky she isn't. She was hit by a car and now she's in the hospital," Emma said.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Fine," Emma said. "But it's going to take a while for her to recover."

"I've got to visit her. Let's go now, Rumple," Belle said.

Before they could leave, Emma put a hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder, wheeling him around. "Be careful. We don't know if she knows who she is. Don't scare her. Or overwhelm her."

"We will let it come naturally," Mr. Gold said.

Mary Margaret sat on the edge of Samantha's bed in the dimly lit room. "I'm so sorry," She said to the unconscious girl. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She moved a piece of wavy blonde hair from Samantha's eyes just before Belle walked in with Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret turned when she heard the two enter. "What are you doing here?"

Belle was shocked, seeing her sister again. "That can't actually be her, can it?"

"Go on," Mr. Gold said. He gently pushed Belle forward.

"That's my sister," Belle told Mary Margaret. "I haven't seen her in years."

"I'll leave you alone," Mary Margaret said. "Congratulations."

Mr. Gold didn't let Mary Margaret leave right away. He stopped her by the door. "Are you the one who hit her?"

Mary Margaret's eyes found the ground. "Yes. David and I were driving home. We didn't see her."

"Be careful where you tread, dearie. If I receive word you have hurt Belle or her family in any other way you will regret it."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said. "It was a complete accident. I wouldn't try to hurt her."

Mr. Gold allowed her to push past him, and then he moved to the end of the bed. Belle sat on the edge, looking at the girl in wonder and shock. "I've found her."


	4. Chapter 4

They rushed, once again, through the castle hallways. A sense of urgency filled the battle scarred air. And even more so their mother. They found out why.

"Emmaline," Sir Maurice said, addressing his wife. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do."

Nicholas was lying on the floor. Quick, short breaths escaped his mouth. His breastplate was shattered, and his white shirt was stained with blood.

"Nicholas!" Samantha cried as she and Belle ran to their brother's side. Sir Maurice made an attempt to comfort his wife as they stood a few feet away. But it did no good. The loss of his only son. He himself was having trouble showing no emotion. Staying strong for his family.

"It's okay," Nicholas muttered. "You will be fine without me."

"How do you know?" Samantha asked.

"You have Belle, and Mom, and Dad. That's more than you need."

"Except for you," Samantha said under her breathe.

"You're not going to die," Belle said. "We can find a way to save you. There must be something. A doctor. . . . or magic."

"There will be no use of magic," Sir Maurice said firmly.

"Father, without it he'll surely die," Samantha said.

"I'm sorry, but you'll lose more than you gain with magic," Sir Maurice said. "I refuse to use it."

"Over your own son?" Belle asked.

Emmaline couldn't form words. Her face looked just as broken as her heart clearly was. All she could do was look desperately from her son to her husband. Silently asking for help. For some saviour to help them. Even though she knew there was nothing that could be done. And Sir Maurice simply refused to reply. He was holding back. Something was preventing him from talking. From saving his son. But it was impossible to tell what it was.

"You can't just let him die!" Samantha said.

"I'm sorry," Sir Maurice said.

"Samantha," Nicholas said. "I want you to have my sword. I would never teach you." He managed a laugh with his last sentence. Perhaps, trying to lightheartedly welcome his death. For his family.

"I'm not taking you sword," Samantha protested. "It was made for you. It belongs to you."

"Not after I die. Take it. You will finally learn," Nicholas said.

"I can't," Samantha said.

"You're not going to die," Belle said. "We won't let that happen. We can figure out something."

"No you can't. I love all of you. Please don't mourn too much," Nicholas said. He took one last, long breath before becoming still, limp, and lifeless.

Emmaline knelt next to her son and ran her hand through his thick brown hair, crying his name over and over until Sir Maurice asked a nearby soldier to escort her to her room as he tried to blink back tears of his own.

But holding them back did no good. Tears escaped all eyes in the room as they mourned the loss of their friend, their family.

Until Gaston burst through the large double doors. "We can hardly hold them off sir. We're outmatched."

Sir Maurice answered with a flush of anger. "Then you will do everything you can to stop this war without complaints. I don't care what you have to do."

"Yes, sir," Gaston said. "Belle, so nice to see – is that Nicholas?"

"Move his body, Gaston. Take it to his bedroom. The boy deserves more than this floor," Sir Maurice's voice had become much softer.

Gaston knelt next to Belle before picking up Nicholas. "Don't dwell on this," He told her. "It won't do you good. And I won't want my future wife so upset."

"Why?" Samantha snapped. "Because it will hurt your reputation to have an emotionally wrecked wife right after her brother died?"

Gaston gave Samantha a glare that she'd seen far too many times before. "I am concerned about Belle. Nothing more."

"Surely," Samantha said sarcastically as the castle walls shook around them once more.

"Samantha," waivered the voice of Sir Maurice. "I think it's time we found somewhere safer for you. Somewhere that will allow Gaston and Belle some peace in this wretched time. Come. We will join your mother."

Sir Maurice pulled a reluctant and angry Samantha to her feet and escorted her from the room, leaving Belle and Gaston to move the body.

"I'm sorry about her," Belle said.

"Don't bother," Gaston said.

"She's just upset. She was really close to Nicholas. Samantha will get over it soon, but we need to be sensitive to her feelings."

"Got it." Gaston picked up Nicholas' lifeless body, and, will Belle by his side, walked slowly to the boy's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle ran her hand through Samantha's hair. "I didn't think I'd see her again."

"Life tends to find ways of reuniting you with those who truly matter," Mr. Gold said, moving to stand behind Belle.

"You're right, Rumple. I've found the people I love most."

Samantha stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She moved to push the hand away that rested on the side of her head, but stopped when she saw who it belonged to. "Belle?" She gasped.

"Samantha," Belle said. She put her free hand on Samantha's cheek, using the other to continue to run her hand through her hair until finally stopping with her hand on the top of Samantha's head.

"I prefer Sam, actually," Samantha said.

"All right," Belle said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine. Few broken bones, some bad cuts, about a thousand bruises. But I'm fine."

Belle could see straight through the sarcasm. She could see the pain in Sam's eyes that she was trying so hard to hide. "You'll be fine," Belle said. "It's going to take time, but you will be all right."

"I may be able to help her. I can heal her a bit faster. With magic," Mr. Gold said.

Samantha hadn't paid much heed to Mr. Gold before, nor did she recognize him. But at the sound of his voice. The mention of magic. The recognition was immediate. "What's Rumplestilskin doing here? He shouldn't be here." She hated him. Loathing towards the man who stole her sister had seared her heart and engulfed her mind since Belle first left.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Gold said. "I don't want to disrupt anything." He left the room, leaving Belle and Sam in an awkward silence.

Belle sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. How to explain to Sam that she loves Mr. Gold. "Samantha – Sam, Rumple isn't as bad as you think. He has a heart."

"A heart? _He_ has a heart?"

"Yes. If you get to know him, you'll see that he's better than you think."

"That's what you always tell me," Sam said.

"And it always turns out how I say it will, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How could she have just appeared out of nowhere?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as they walked down the city streets.

"There's no way of knowing," Emma replied. "There are a lot of strange occurrences here. Look at how Cora and Hook showed up."

Mary Margaret winced at Cora's name. She still felt guilty for killing her. "It could be similar to that. But how did she escape the curse? If she's Belle's sister, she should have been at her family's castle when the curse hit. There was no way to escape it."

"Maybe she wasn't at the castle," Emma said.

"I know where she was," The voice was a few yards behind them. Mary Margaret and Emma turned on their heels to face the voice they both knew all too well. Regina. "But I won't tell you. Not until you give me something I want." Regina's brown eyes were penetrating. A trace of a smile was painted on her red lips.

"I know what you want, Regina. And you're not getting him," Emma said. Henry, her son, in her mind. "We don't need your help."

"Maybe not," Regina said. "But you're curious. And that always leads to needing it, doesn't it? You know where to find me."

"Come on, Emma," Mary Margaret said. "We can ask Samantha. There's no need getting stuck in a deal with her."

"It's a simple trade," Regina said. "I have a feeling she won't remember what happened to her." Regina's smile grew, easily creating unease.

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

"You'll find out," Regina said simply before turning and striding away from them.


End file.
